


Ouches Lead to Couches

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: you read the title, you know what happens
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: Drabble Time! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Ouches Lead to Couches

Ah. It was one of his sadder backstories this time, no wonder you could see how his eyes darted over the room while he tried to keep a straight face and laugh it off. Was he searching for safety? You knew that talking about the pain helped, like cutting out a toxic wound, but that requires, you know, _cutting_.

You step out of the trap and hold his shaking hand.

He smiles down, too forcefully, and rubs the back of his neck. You know what he wants before he even asks, and lead him to the couch, grabbing some popcorn.


End file.
